


Ghosting ||Dreamnotfound||

by KarlTheStoryteller



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Karlnapity, M/M, Skephalo, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlTheStoryteller/pseuds/KarlTheStoryteller
Summary: Dream keeps having odd dreams but are they really dreams?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic since like 2015 so this might be bad

Chapter one: Sleep

The soft glow from Dream's monitor filled his dark room as he played Minecraft. He look over to his other monitor to look at discord.

[NEW MESSAGE]

Dream turned his attention to the message, it was from George. 

G: Are you still on?

D: Yeah you wanna play with me?

G: No, you need to go to bed it's 3 am

D: Well why are you still up?

G: That doesn't matter you need to sleep

D: Fine, I'll talk to you in the morning

G: Alright goodnight Dream

D: Night George

Dream saved his progress and turned off his PC. He then got up and laid in bed, he stared at his ceiling for a while unable to sleep. 

"Why can't I sleep" Dream muttered to himself as he rolled around trying to get comfortable.

Eventually he fell asleep but then it felt like he woke back up but he was in George's house.

"Why am I here" Dream said as he got up from the floor. 

He started to walk around, he found George sitting in his room on his phone. Dream walked up to him

"So much for going to bed huh?" Dream said

George payed no attention to him

"Uh- hello? George can you hear me?" Dream said

He went to go touch George but he couldn't.

"What kind of dream is this?" Dream questioned as he backed up from George.

He looked around in a panic 

"Is this really a dream" He thought to himself as he went to shake George again.

But this time he actually could touch him. George looked around to see who shook him but saw no one. Dream started to freak out was this actually a dream or was he a ghost?

"It's all just a strange dream, nothing more! I'm alright i-it's fine!" 

He looked at George lovingly, if only he could actually touch him... it's been so long since he has seen George in real life. It's not like he lived super far away, so why didn't he visit him?


	2. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter

In that moment, Dream woke up in his bed. He sat up quickly and looked around he then sighed.

"See just a dream..." Dream said relived 

He looked over at his clock it read 9:00 am. He got up and went into the kitchen to eat something. He figured cereal would be fine for now, as he poured his cereal his phone buzzed. He picked it up it was a message from Sapnap.

SN: Morning sleepyhead

D: Shut up, what do you want?

SN: Damn the aggression

SN: Did you not sleep well? 

D: No I didn't and I had the really weird dream 

SN: Oh? what was it about

D: Not much happened but George was in it

SN: About George eh? 😏

D: NOT LIKE THAT!!!

SN: I'm just kidding!!!

D: Whatever I'll tell you guys about it on call later

SN: Alright I'll talk to you later.


End file.
